wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Icebound Sons
The Icebound Sons are a ferocious Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the heroic Ultramarines. This Chapter was created during the mysterious 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding', which occurred in the 36th Millennium. There is very little information about the Chapters created during this time. The Icebound Sons were created as a permanent standing force in the Rivia System, located in the Calixis Sector in the Segmentum Obscurus. Stationed upon the ice world of Sylence, the Icebound Sons stand guard as permanent sentinels against invading Forces of Chaos within the sector. This has earned them the eternal gratitude of the local populace and the moniker, 'The Sons of Sylence'. Chapter History Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld Planet: Sylence Planet Type - Ice World/Astartes Chapter Home World Population: ~13 million (Human and Abhuman) Sylence deals with Ork infestations Homeworld Type: Death/Ice World (a planet in which the native flora and fauna has evolved into naturally aggressive and dangerous forms). Homeworld Terrain: Arctic ice and tundra, frozen, rocky cliffs and mountains, many underground caverns; a cold world, with large permanent ice caps, freezing high winds and frequent blizzards, even on the equator. Humans on the planet who do not take precautions with shelter or protective clothing soon risk death by exposure. Segmentum: Segmentum Obscurus (One of its most notable features is the Eye of Terror. Following the conclusion of the Thirteenth Black Crusade and the resurrection of Roboute Guilliman, much of Segmentum Obscurus has become stranded within Imperium Nihilus.) Sector Name: Calixis Sector Sub-Sector Name: The Star Coast (Between sub-sectors Markayn Marches and The Periphery) System Name: Rivia System Governorship: Stewardship of the planet is governed by Lord Inquisitor Valerius Calomere, who reports to Chapter Master Galan Avitus of the Icebound Sons Chapter. Fortress Monastery Fortress-Monastery "Everfrost" on Sylence. Chapter Recruitment Recruits come from the Hive planet Rivia Prime, in the Rivia System, which contains a population of 12 billion. Recruits are then sent to the Chapter's homeworld of Sylence for training and modifications. Chapter Organisation The Icebound Sons are a Codex-divergent Chapter. Though they are nominally ogranised around the tenants of the Codex Astartes, possessing 10 companies with the maximum allotted 100 Astartes, each with ten squads. Every squad consists of ten brethren and specialised appointments, so the Chapter is regarded as fully fit for battle. They also tend to utilise a number of unique titles and specialist ranks not found in more Codex-compliant Chapters. Unique amongst the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes is that the Icebound Sons' Chapter Master is also the Head Chaplain. This unique position due to past events in the Chapter's history. Upon the disappearance of Founding Chapter Master Adryian Prexus into the Warp, the then-head Chaplain, Galan Avitus, received a simple message in a dream. In it, an entity claiming to be the Emperor, promised Galan that their founder would one day return to lead them all again. With this renewed hope and faith, Galan shared his prophetic dream with the rest of the Chapter. By unanimous assent, Galan's battle-brothers elected him to be the next Chapter Master, naming him the first Lord Marshal. Officer Ranks *'Lord Marshal' - Chapter Master/Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Captain' Specialist Ranks *'Weapon Master' - Champion equivalent. *'Purifier' - Apothecary equivalent. *'Warp Master' - Librarian equivalent. *'Speaker' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Tech Master' - Techmarine equivalent. Line Ranks Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine The Chapter hates any method of warfare other than running up to the enemy and punching them right in their heretical/xenos faces. Chapter Specialties (Tactics) #Fast, brutal assaults #Specially designed for on-ice, assault bike squads #Aggressive tactics with little tendency for stealth or subtlety #Suffer no Heretic to live, purge them all #Specializes against Chaos Legions and Orks Chapter Specialties (Equipment) #Totemic Charm: This Chapter has strong beliefs in the icon of Founding Chapter Master Adryian Prexus (two crossed lightning bolts) and would never be caught without such an icon, whether a badge, necklace or tattoo. #Modified Jump-Pack: custom Type Z Jump Packs (special Tri-vector thrust style Jump Pack that has an extended lift capacity and control). #Preferred Fighting Style: The Chapter prefers to go about killing the enemy using jump packs with chainswords, lightning claws and powerhammers, along with plasma weaponry. #Modified Weaponry: All weapons and equipment produced for the Chapter have the Chapter symbol prominently displayed and must function in extreme cold. #Modified Vehicles: Forge World Excelsior produces a specialized assault bike for the Chapter in a style that is specific to them, and well suited for ice combat. #Custom Vehicle: A custom-style attack bike with a custom Frosthammer Pattern Lascannon sidecar attachment. This Pattern is a variant of the Land Raider Lascannon, but modified to be mounted to an attack bike sidecar; usually utilized by the Chapter Master and the 2nd Company Captain; named "Behemoth" Chapter Beliefs Unique Rituals/Beliefs #Revere the Founder - "Our Founder will return to lead us to glory!" #The Imperial Truth Above All - "By the Light of Terra, heresy will not be tolerated!" #Uphold the Honour of the Emperor - Let His light guide all! Glory to the Emperor! #Totem Icon - "You know our Chapter symbol? Yeah, that's going EVERYWHERE!!" Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed chapter is slightly altered and some implants have slightly mutated to function in a freezing environment Primarch's Curse: Eye-to-Eye *'Stage 1 - Mutated Occulobe': The eyes of the battle-brother have adapted to see infrared/heat signatures and eyes glow with a pale blue/purple. *'Stage 2 - Malfunctioning Melanochrome': Pale coloured skin. *'Stage 3 - Hyperactive Mucranoi': Traditionally only activated by outside treatment, the Chapter's mutation allows a Space Marine to consciously sweat a substance that coats the skin and offers resistance to extreme heat and cold and can even provide some protection in a vacuum. Notable Members *'Lord Marshal Adryian Prexus' - Founding Chapter Master Adryian Prexus, named the Warpstrider, as he was lost in a Warp accident, although the Chapter believes he will return one day. Some of the great deeds of this legendary hero have been a glorious victory against a xenos incursion, bringing back an entire sector into the Imperial, defending the chapter's homeworld from an Ork invasion and slaying the Ork's warboss by a single kill shot. Lost now within the warp due to a accident, the chapter still to this day believe that one day Lord Marshal Prexus will one day return to lead the chapter once again. *'Lord Marshal Galan Avitus' - The current Lord Marshal of the Icebound Sons, Galan Avitus is a brilliant commander and a noble warrior. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Icebound Sons primarily wear a halved livery pattern of white and light blue. The left half of their battle-plate is white while the right half is light blue. Both their gauntlets, poleyns (knee guards) and sabatons (foot armour) are white in colour. The Imperialis or Aquila on the plastron (chest guard) is gold in colour. The Chapter Master, being the Head Chaplain, wears traditional black armor and a skull-faced helmet, with the Chapter colours on the left shoulder pauldron. A white squad specialty symbol stenciled upon the right shoulder inset indicates a battle-brother's assigned specialty (Fire Support, Close Support, Battleline, Veteran or Command). A small white gothic numeral stenciled on the right amorial inset indicates squad assignment. A larger light blue gothic numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Icebound Sons Chapter icon is a light blue coloured twelve-pointed star, representing their icy home world, centered over their progenitor's icon - a white Omega letter drawn from the ancient Greek alphabet, outlined in gold. This secondary symbol represents the concept of ultimate perfection. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Frostborne'' - This Powersword is that of the Founder of the Icebound Sons, the Lord Marshal Prexus. The Powersword is now wielded by the 2nd Company Captain of the chapter. *''The Iron Halo of the Founder'' - This Iron Halo is worn by the current Lord Marshal. Relations Allies *'Ultramarines' *'Adeptus Mechanicus' *'Order of the Oaths Betrayed' - Adepta Soritas Order. *'Star Fangs Regiments' - Astra Militarum regiments of the Rivia System. *'Inquisitor Governor Valerius Calomere' - Planetary Governor of Sylence. *'Sylence Planetary Defence Forces' *'Legio Excelsior' - Titan Legion of Forge World Excelsior. Enemies *'Death Guard *'Nurgle Dameons' *'Orks' Notable Quotes By the Icebound Sons About the Icebound Sons ''Feel free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:13th Founding